


Ace under the sun

by naps_and_coffee



Category: One Piece
Genre: I had a fever, M/M, This is fever writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:55:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26104564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naps_and_coffee/pseuds/naps_and_coffee
Summary: It was a haze.Ace was in a daze, and he was kissing Marco like his life depended on it.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	Ace under the sun

**Author's Note:**

> I got sentimental sometimes. So here, have a sentimental fic.

It was a haze.

Ace was in a daze

Of what?

_Ah, the air temperature. They said Moby was nearing a summer island?_

Lying on the crow nest while staring at the offending sun.

"Hey."

Ace hummed, acknowledging the presence of the pleasant intruder.

_Marco._

_Ah._

Limbs moving on his own, he straddled the man. Kissing Marco like his life depended on it (and maybe it really did).

Receiving a content hum as the return and Ace kept dwelling, drowning on everything that was Marco (marcomarcomarco).

Cerulean eyes under the golden locks.

Ace thought that he could and would never have it enough.

* * *

"What was that for, _yoi_?" Marco asked, a lazy smile hanging on his lips as he put a cigarette on the delicious lips of his.

Ace's eyes followed Marco's lips before shrugging. "Just because."

Marco looked at him, questioningly. Because Ace could be an enigma sometimes, despite his readable nature. Oh, Marco could usually read his younger lover alright, until Ace decided to go deep like this, hence.

Ace's facial expression turned somber. "I love you, Marco."

Marco didn't miss the mood or tone. He looked at Ace.

"So much that it hurts."

Marco saw the tears that were about to fall so he reached for the boy. Kissing his tears away, peppering his face and his freckles.

"I am here, I am with you. I am not going anywhere."

Because Marco's instinct told him that it was not 'I love you too' that Ace wanted to hear and truthfully, the boy broke out in a sob. Marco held the boy tight, smiling.

"You know? I always wonder why you want to do anything with an old man like me. You're still so young, Ace. Surely you have better options rather than tying yourself on me."

The words were said in a soft tone, but the reply was somewhat frantic. "Are you crazy, Marco?! When I have dirty thoughts about you? Why would I fuck around with meaningless people when I was blessed enough to have you. You."

Ace looked at Marco with so much seriousness in his eyes. Placing Marco's hands around his waist, hovering in his space, gazing at the cerulean eyes. "Will you? Have me? Please?"

The mellowness in Ace was still there but the somberness was gone. Marco smiled, kissing the remaining moodiness away.

* * *

_It was truly a summer island they're about to reach and the temperature in the air rose so abruptly. The reason why suddenly half of Moby residents decided to forgo their clothes (almost)._

_Marco looked around to find a certain person who already donned shirtless fashion even before the island came into discussion._

_Being made of fire, Ace would certainly make the perfect choice for this._

_Finding the boy through his observation_ haki _, Marco flew up to the crow nest._

* * *

"Ah, now that I remember why I am looking for you in the first place. Pops wants you to scout for this unknown island. It shouldn't take too long."

Marco continued, "Apparently it was a newly formed island, what with active vulcanism around this part of the sea and all."

Ace looked at the nerd navigator slash ship doctor slash Whitebeard's right hand slash his lover with adoration. Stealing a kiss between Marco's explanation.

This time though, Marco wasn't so amused.

"Ace, you need to listen to me during a briefing."

Ace licked his lips, shamelessly. "But you're just so irresistible right now. I just can't help myself."

Marco's head ticked and he needed less than a split second to get Ace in a headlock.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote the first part under the sun because I had a fever and I sunbathed to sweat it out.
> 
> Didn't really work.
> 
> The second part I wrote while recovering after taking meds.


End file.
